


Bite Me

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: I think that tags are self-explanatory. Nothing except for porn here.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> I think that tags are self-explanatory. Nothing except for porn here.

****

Doors close and you don’t move, because you’ve heard shower being turned off some five minutes ago, and it’s time Sehun emerged from the bathroom. You went first so now you are chilling on your stomach on the queen-size bed, scrolling down another time-consuming app. You can hear Sehun potter around the room and finally, you feel the bed dip on the other side.

It takes maybe twenty seconds, but suddenly you feel hand pushing your loose short bottoms up. You are startled, and before you can react there are teeth sinking into your ass, incisors rolling your flesh between them. You emit a breathy half hiss, half laugh, and you throw your head back.

_Ok, so that’s how this evening is going to play out._

When Sehun finally lets go of your ass, you can feel bitten skin pulsing, but he doesn’t stop there. He slaps your ass as he straightens up, just for a good measure. You can feel how it shakes, and you finally glance at him over your shoulder. He didn’t even bother putting clothes on after his shower. His skin is glistening with water drops and his dick is already half hard.

You are not going to bother yourself with questions whether he started masturbating in the shower, or if it just kind of happened – not when Sehun’s eyes are dark and his fingers are pushing the bite mark on your ass. Not when his chest is so perfectly sculpted and so pristine, except for darker lines of muscles and water drops carving their way down his body.

If you ever saw a dessert – that’s one.

His eyes drop from your face to your ass, and he bites the side of his lower lip. You observe him for a heartbeat, and then your head lolls down because you see him dive. You brace yourself, and you can feel it: teeth fitting over fresh mark biting once again. You exhale loudly, arching your back, shins coming up from the mattress. Sehun’s hands on your hips anchor you.

He lets go and now your pain receptors are sending _an ouch_ message to your brain, but he’s still not _finished_. You can feel his breath fanning your skin, and you can feel his lips barely touching it. You know what he is doing. You know it all too well. His abuse of your ass, his hand sliding down your leg, his naked self – all not so subtle invitation.

And it’s not a one you won’t RSVP to.

You push your hands under your torso – had you known that Sehun would emerge from bathroom horny you wouldn’t have put clothes on. But it seems both of you had an itch in need of scratching. You fumble to take off your shirt and when it lands on the floor, it’s Sehun who turns you around.

He kisses you, hands coming up to knead into your breasts, and you are so eager to kiss him back that your teeth clash. It’s a weird sensation, which makes Sehun break the kiss, and move slightly away – but you are not bothered by that, your lips chasing his and your teeth sinking into the flesh of his lower lip. Your eyes nearly cross because you look him straight in the face as you do that, slow drag of your incisors on his lip – an invitation to kiss you again.

Your hand squeezing his ass is also an invitation.

Sehun laughs breathily and he goes down again, his penis pressing against your still clothed hip, and you suck his tongue into your mouth. You barely stop yourself from biting down, but you don’t even try to stop yourself from slapping his ass. Sehun ass is not even shy-of-perfect. It’s just that – perfect. Perky and round, and you consider it an unfair distribution of goods by nature because damn, you’d love to have an ass like that. But if you can’t have it, the second best thing is enjoying it under your hands.

His tongue swipes across your upper teeth and the urge is immense, so you push him off you. But Sehun is definitely not having that, holding you close as he rolls onto his back. Your legs fall on both sides on his hips and you unwittingly rut on his abdomen, your bottoms quickly getting soaked.

Long fingers splay on the back of your head as Sehun licks into your mouth. There is a lot of saliva between you, and really, the kiss is just dirty at this point. Your hands tangle in Sehun’s hair, and you pull it, forcing him to break the kiss. He does it with a disappointed huff, but you can’t bring yourself to care. You just scrape your teeth along his jaw, your lips feeling the barest shadow of stubble on his face.

He hums something, but you ignore him – there are more important things: like his pristine chest. Definitely too pristine. You move down his body, just enough to be able to bite his clavicle. His exhale tickles the top of your head, and that little thing sends your nerves on fire. That and the taste of his skin. You bite his chest, just above the nipple, sucking the skin in with your tongue pushing against it. Sehun’s hand finds its way into your hair and he pulls at it. It’s a slight pain, but it’s enough to make you release his flesh. Blood flowing back to that part makes him hiss and it encourages you to go down and bite the skin on his ribs. You make your way down covering his chest with red marks and imprints of your teeth.

No more chest flashing for him.

You reach his hips and your last bite, marked with his guttural groan, is just above his mons pubis, coarse hair tickling your chin. He suddenly pulls your hair and you straighten, now able to fully take in his no-longer-pristine torso. Even from there you can see dents of teeth that he left on his own lip.

“No biting down there,” he warns. His voice is hoarse and it’s going straight to your crotch. Your body is hot and you are wet, but you feel very much alive and just ready to take him. But you are not going to back from a challenge like that.

His dick is already pointing at your throat, undershaft displayed, and you start off dragging your tongue from the bottom up – until you can push the tip of your tongue under its head.

“Mmm, work it, girl.”

“Please, stop watching bad porn.” Even as you say that you are focused on the taste of his skin. He is fresh out of the shower, so it’s not salty (yet), and he doesn’t have that strong musky scent about him, but the smell of arousal is heavy, clouding your senses. It’s strong enough that you nearly don’t register how he laughs at your scandalized retort. The laugh which dies the moment you suck the tip of his cock into your mouth.

Now, the taste you missed is there. It is bitter but familiar, and you push the tip of your tongue into the very tip of his dick. His hand in your hair presses against your scalp and you know that he wants you to take him deeper. You could do that, but it’s no fun going all in right away. So you just suck around the head, but breathy _oh, yeah_ tells you that you are on the right track.

So you experimentally close your teeth just under the head. He hisses loudly and pulls you off his cock.

“Teeth, babe, teeth,” he scolds, but his erection hasn’t subdued in the slightest so you ignore him, kissing down his shaft. The smell of his arousal is getting stronger, and you love it. Just as much as you love playing with his balls. You start pumping his dick with your hand, while your mouth focuses on his balls. You kiss them, you lap at them with your tongue, but the urge is definitely too strong, and you find yourself using your teeth to delicately roll the sensitive skin.

Sehun brings you up as he sits up. You find yourself straddling his thighs, with his cock against your hip, and his face just in front of yours.

“What did I say about teeth?” His eyes are showing signs of madness, but there is no anger with that. Maybe exasperation. Definitely arousal.

Your mouth is open because you can’t get enough oxygen while breathing through your nose and you only swipe your tongue along your upper teeth and twist your hand around his shaft. It seems to be too much for Sehun, who surges forward to kiss you. It’s a lewd kiss, which gets broken quite quickly because neither of you has enough oxygen to keep it up. You are both more breathing into each other mouths than kissing, but it’s _hot as fuck_.

You decide that’s enough and you try to remember where you’ve seen condoms for the last time.

“My bedside table.” You laugh – if you are both thinking about the same thing, it’s a high time to get this show going. You let go of his dick and you crawl to his side of the bed, where lo and behold, the condom is laying on the bedside table. Where Sehun probably left it before he bit your ass.

You don’t expect a hand on your hip stopping you in your tracks and dragging your shorts down. You don’t expect a hand brushing your hair off your back, and you certainly don’t expect teeth closing on protruding bone on your neck. He is hovering over you, you can feel the body heat he radiates, and the way his teeth skip on your bone is painful, but you can’t stop yourself from arching into that. He moves slightly to bite your shoulder – and you love it. You also love his hand on your throat, keeping you up – and right where he wants you.

You press your thighs together feeling how wet they already are, and Sehun decides to bite the flesh above your shoulder blade and he pulls it back. You finally moan, glancing over your shoulder and you see him looking at you. His eyes are blown and full of intent, and he rocks forward, his dick sliding up the back of your thighs.

You groan and you reach for the condom, but he beats you to it. No wonder, seeing how his arms are longer than yours. He snatches it off the table, and then his hovering presence over you is gone. You look over your shoulder again, and you see him rolling the condom onto his cock, and you fall to your elbow so you can push one of your hands against your mons pubis – too eager to wait for him.

Sehun sees that, and he sees how your hand inches lower, till you can spread your labia around your clitoris. You see how fixated he is on your hand between your legs, on your fingers getting wet from your own slick.

He pumps his dick a few times before he groans – a rumbling sound that makes all the little hairs on your body rise, and he slaps you, making your ass bounce. After that, he surges forward again and bites the other cheek. And this time he really goes for the meat.

You moan brokenly and your head falls on the bed.

“Goddammit, Sehun!” You are not sure if you are curing him or begging him, but it only makes him roll his teeth on your flesh, and that is both painful and arousing. “Sehun!”

Your legs are spreading out of their own volition, but his teeth on your ass make the experience so much more vivid.

The moment he lets go, you roll onto your back, legs hooking around his waist and you bring him forward, your hands greedily grabbing his neck. Once again you are face to face with him, and you have to say, that’s what you like the most. His hands caress your sides, and he pushes your hands up, his fingers lacing with yours effectively securing your arms above your head.

You are not going to complain.

He is just above you, hips pressing into yours, with his dick still between your bodies. You don’t get to see most of your work, but you see the bright red mark on his clavicle, and that’s good enough.

“Remember how I once told you to bite my shoulder if you ever need that?” Your eyes flutter closed and you moan because the mere image is too much. Yes, you remember that, and yes you want him to fuck you so hard, that the only thing stopping your screams will be his shoulder under your teeth. “I stand by those words.”

“Fuck me.” You just wheeze, and it’s definitely both a curse and a plea, and even Sehun can’t find fault with that so he finally, _finally_ guides himself in.

It’s like getting cold coke on a hot day – it’s both soothing and making you want more, _so much more_. Sehun doesn’t play around pushing all the way in, and once there he fixes his knees, moves one of his hands down to grab your hip – and he goes for it.

You gasp when he thrusts back with a considerable force for the first time. He takes a moment to wink at you ( _that bastard_ ) and shakes his shoulder suggestively. It’s making you itchy, because yes, you want to bite him, but you also want to make him work for it. So you kiss him, sharp and windy, while your free hand goes back down to press against your clitoris.

He has to work for it, but you might as well help him. Because you need more, you need so much more. You are nearing the edge, and you need a push to get over – and the thing is: you are more desperate that you are letting on. Sehun sees your own hand between your legs and he finally fucks you, hard and rough and deep, and that breaks a throaty moan out of your lips.

You are nearly violent with your fingers on your clitoris, and Sehun is definitively violent with the way he fucks into you, rolling his hips so skillfully, so right, and instantly your skin is ablaze, your body sweaty, and you find yourself turning your vocal mode on. You just can’t keep your approval at bay, your muscles are starting to cramp, and you can’t see nor feel anything except for Sehun inside you and above you and around you. His smell is heady and it engulfs you, and he is fucking you with those short purposeful snaps of his hips, and it’s both not enough and _too much_. You shake with every thrust, you cry out with every push, and he is bending down, sucking a mark into your bared neck, and you whine – loud and breathy. His lips leave your skin with obscene _pop_ , and he pushes his hand under your hips, and the angles change – and you are finally biting down on his shoulder. He gasps, which is followed by a hearty groan, and those sounds bathe you. There are tears in the corners of your eyes, your feet behind his waist are falling asleep, you can feel how swollen your clitoris is under your fingers, and how salty from sweat his skin is under your tongue.

And he is still fucking you, his approval getting louder with every snap of his hips. His knees are chaffing on the bed, you are sure of that because he keeps fixing his position. His hair is matted to his forehead, his body is covered with sweat, but with every thrust, he is getting you closer.

It’s frenzy. Your orgasm, when it finally hits you. It’s a hard-earned thing, but it leaves your body tingling and it rips a groan out of your throat – which isn’t subdued because your head falls down to the bed, and you are nearly disappointed that it’s over. You loved the build-up, you loved every slide of his dick inside you.

But he isn’t done. You might have come, but he is still going strong – and soon those tears on your face that have started to dry up are rolling down again, and your toes are curling, and your back is arching, and you bite him again – because it’s too much. You are oversensitive, you’ve been strung out for way too long, but Sehun and his stamina are still fucking you up.

You sink your nails into his back, you lap at his bite mark and you urge him to finish. You sputter filth, and you flex under him – all to get him to the finish line.

And when he does, it’s with a moan and a shiver and his deadweight dropping on you.

Which you can’t complain about. You hold him close, and you kiss his abused skin, and you wait for him to come back to himself, too afraid to let go in case of cramps.

Which come as soon as you straighten your legs to let him roll off you.

Neither of you has much strength left, so you don’t think that except for discarding the condom any of you will do something more tonight. And you are happy that this gruesome duty falls to Sehun because you sure as hell don’t want to move.

When he comes back you see his chest in it’s all red glory – and you have to admit, you are quite proud. Sehun sees that and he just shakes his head at you, falling on the bed next to you. He throws his arm over your body and pushes his leg between yours.

He was always a cuddler.

You let him do all of that, while you slide your fingers down his chest, stopping at every bite mark.

“I won’t be able to take my shirt off.” Again, he is slightly scolding you, but it’s not like you care.

“That was the point.”


End file.
